


Dance with Me.

by HachiPachi



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HachiPachi/pseuds/HachiPachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment that swiftly passes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with Me.

Secretly Eiri relishes in that momentary pleasure in battle. When that thrill of being in danger elicits the first realization of what a Messiah can be. Holding his gun steadily pointed at the enemy, Eiri steps away until his back meets seamlessly with his partner’s. To Eiri, this position means safety. 

Haku has his back and is alive.

This is how they have learned to communicate. Non-verbally. Lingering just a moment longer, Eiri can tell by the heat and the dampness of sweat from Haku’s back how his condition is. He can feel it as his Messiah begins to tire. Haku’s movements have become more abrupt and less smooth. More directly, Eiri can sense that right now Haku is ready to end this altercation.

Eiri isn’t as annoyed anymore at Haku’s lanky form towering over him, covering as he rolls to switch sides and confuse the enemy. As planned, this move opens an enemy up. A split second that invites the stranger's death. 

He feels safe knowing Haku has this timing down pat. Their team work has steadily improved lately. Ever since he saw past Haku’s annoying outer layer, that part of him that’s not unlike a noisy candy wrapper echoing in a silent room.

Eiri doesn’t like candy.

Haku is the only type of candy he ever needs. Eiri’s not exactly ready to tell his partner that. But he thinks that if they ever became something… Haku would always taste different. Every day.

It would never be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this tiny piece of fluff forever ago when I was really just at the beginning of Messiah.  
> I decided to just post it.  
> It's crap, but the original idea was cool.


End file.
